


Special Delivery

by bodylikeabattleaxe



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodylikeabattleaxe/pseuds/bodylikeabattleaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets a box in the mail that intrigues Laura. How will she respond when she discovers what it is?</p><p>Shameless Hollstein fluffy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mailbox

“Hey, you got something in the mail by the way.”

Laura walked into their room and set the box down on Carmilla’s bed. They’d been researching and looking at maps for hours, trying to figure out where this mysterious cave on campus might be.

Carmilla picked up the box and inspected it, then instantly blushed and set it behind herself on the bed.

Laura chuckled. “You know, if that’s blood, you don’t have to hide it from me. I figured most of the ‘places’ you get things mean websites.”

The box was shoved underneath a pillow as Carmilla barked, “Don’t worry about it. Hand me that map.”

Laura was surprised at Carmilla’s harsh tone, but decided to ignore it. That girl was pretty set on keeping her various mysteries going. It was getting late and Laura started to settle into bed. She couldn’t help but steal glances at Carmilla, whose cheeks were an incredibly rosy tone.

Not that she could keep her eyes off Carmilla these days. But that was a different story.


	2. The Discovery

It must’ve been past midnight when Laura stirred slightly in her sleep. She heard the bathroom door open and shut. She looked to the door and to Carmilla’s bed, then bound over to try and find the box. After rustling pillows and pulling down sheets, she realized it was nowhere to be found. That’s when she heard the noises.

On the other side of the door, there was a slight buzzing sound. A strange noise came next, somewhere between a grunt and a whimper. Then an incredibly loud clatter, a large thud, and a loud word in another language that Laura assumed was an expletive.

“Carmilla!” Laura called out as she flung open the bathroom door, assuming her roommate would be splayed on the floor with a bloodied head after some sort of fall. Instead she was treated to an entirely different sight.

Carmilla was on the bathroom floor, alright. She was on the bathroom floor with her foot stuck in Laura’s shower caddy. And she was wearing…

“Oh my god,” Laura whispered, mostly involuntarily. Carmilla was wearing a strap-on. It resembled a pair of guy’s briefs, except it was a nice blue color. A dildo emerged from it – short, black, and smooth. The buzzing was coming from the strap-on as well.

“Fuck! A little privacy, sweetheart?” Carmilla cried out, ripping a towel from the rack and covering herself.

“Sorry!” Laura covered her eyes and tried to back out of the bathroom, but ran into the door and tripped over the rug, crashing to the floor. “Shit! Sorry.”

In less time than it took her to try and get up, a strong pair of arms lifted her from the ground and set her on the bed. Carmilla stood in front of her, holding her face gingerly.

“Damn creampuff, that was quite a fall. Are you okay?”

Laura nodded slowly – she hadn’t even hit her head, it was her typical clumsy tumble. She was distracted by what Carmilla wore between her legs, and a buzzing noise that kept going. She gave the dark haired girl an up-and-down look.

“I’m fine. Was that the uh, _package_ you got earlier?”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and groaned, running with super-human speed back to the bathroom. Laura tried to get the image out of her head. But she couldn’t. Most of her crush feelings had been fairly chaste – just wanting the courage to kiss Carmilla. Honestly, Laura had only seen strap-ons and dildos in trashy porn or lesbian blogs. Seeing one in person, seeing her crush with it on… she couldn’t fight how turned on she felt.

The bathroom door opened and Carmilla emerged wearing the same tight t-shirt as before, but with boxers on underneath. In her hand was a tight bundle that she stashed under her pillow. She climbed into bed, but not before Laura saw just how flushed she still was.

“Carmilla…” Laura began. 

“Just don’t, okay? It’s weird, I know it’s weird, I don’t want to talk about it, go back to sleep.” Carmilla huffed and pulled the blankets tighter.

Laura was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at Carmilla’s dark hair and slender form underneath the blankets. They were planning on fighting an ancient, all-powerful evil in just a few days. Laura wasn’t the type to be blunt; but if there was ever a good time, this was it.

“Did you get it for one of your study buddies?” Laura cringed almost immediately after blurting this out. Her jealousy had boiled up in her throat faster than she could catch it.

Carmilla rolled over and shot her a glare. “No, okay? It’s for me. I saw it online. I wanted it. I got it. End of fucking story.”

 “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Yeah. You shouldn’t have.”

“Can you stop being mad at me for ten seconds?” Laura asked, crossing the room to sit on Carmilla’s bed. Carmilla sat up and furrowed her eyebrows. “God, I just wasn’t sure what to say. I’m feeling a lot of things right now.”

“You’re feeling a lot of things? YOU’RE feeling a lot of things? Try more embarrassed than when you knocked off Venus de Milo’s other arm, cupcake.”

“I’m sorry you’re embarrassed. I meant… I’m feeling rash because I might die in a cave in a few days, I’m also feeling embarrassed at finding you in a compromising position, and… god damn it, Carmilla, I’m feeling frustrated, okay? Sexually. Sexually frustrated.”

Laura saw Carmilla go from a bewildered expression to true seduction eyes in a fraction of a second. “Sexually frustrated? Because you saw me wearing…?”

“Yes. Look, you must know I like you, you probably heard me through the door the other day. And yes, you’re a crappy roommate, and you’re a vampire, but I have a crush on you and right now I just want-”

Carmilla cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss. It was quite similar to when she was bitten, the only difference being where Carmilla’s lips landed. Laura ran her tongue along her bottom lip and her hands slipped beneath Carmilla’s shirt.

Laura may have thought her and Carmilla’s first kiss would be sweet and romantic, but a part of her knew it would be fiery like this.

There was something about doom and brimstone that just made Laura ache to be touched. She straddled Carmilla, one leg slipping between the other girl’s. Carmilla moaned and Laura couldn’t help but smirk, biting her lip in the process. 

“Can we take this off?” Carmilla asked, her voice husky but gentle as she pulled on Laura’s shirt. Laura slipped it off quickly and Carmilla’s mouth immediately began exploring her bare chest.

“Can we take,” Laura panted, then nearly squealed as Carmilla’s tongue found her nipple, “everything off, please?”

Carmilla was honestly a bit surprised at the urgency, but wasn’t going to deny the request. They both stripped themselves and each other. Clothing flew around the room, kisses were exchanged between disrobing, and finally they were both completely naked.

Laura pushed Carmilla back onto her bed and wrapped around her tightly, groaning. “God, you feel so good." 

“You feel incredible,” Carmilla responded, kissing the shorter girl and running her hands along her back.

Leaning down, Laura began to lick and nibble Carmilla’s breasts. She took her hard pink nipple between her teeth, biting gently while flicking her tongue over it.

She was utterly enamored with Carmilla’s body. Every intake of breath, every moan or sigh, was intoxicating. She was consumed with a need to ravage Carmilla and make her say her name. 

Her kisses trailed across Carmilla’s stomach, then slowly made their way lower to her thighs. Carmilla threaded her hand through Laura’s hair and watched as she slid her arm around Carmilla’s thigh and planted a light kiss right above her center. Carmilla was shaking with want.

“Please, Laura,” was all Carmilla had to whisper before Laura slid her tongue from her opening to her clit. Carmilla was reduced to whimpers as she humped against Laura’s face.

Laura wasn’t new to this, and knew she wanted to blow Carmilla away. She liked this girl and wanted to show her just how much. She teased Carmilla, running her tongue along the sides of her pussy, sliding a finger into her only to draw it slowly out, flicking her clit hard just to pull away. Carmilla was completely soaking.

Now it was time. Laura clamped her lips around Carmilla’s clit, sucking it against her tongue, bobbing up and down rhythmically. She then slid two fingers inside of her and toyed with her g-spot, pumping them back and forth in a ‘come hither’ motion. The rhythms began to sync, and when she looked up, Carmilla reached down to clamp both hands against her head.

“Holy fuck, Laura. Please don’t stop. Fucking, god just never stop,” Carmilla cried out, her voice high and cracking. Laura felt proud of herself.

Carmilla came like a force of nature – thighs strong as landslides gripped Laura tighter, fingers like earthquakes running through her hair, and moans stronger than thunder. Laura kept going ever so gently as Carmilla’s storm became gentle rain. Just as she Carmilla caught her breath… Laura slammed her fingers back inside of her.

She gave a quick, hard suck then leaned up to look Carmilla in the eye. “Again?” was all she could manage to say, almost embarrassed to speak but needing to say something.

“Yes, yes, oh my fuck. Yes, Laura.”

Laura started thrusting her fingers in and out of Carmilla, and as she urged her to go harder, it became an animalistic fucking. Laura sucked hard and bit against Carmilla’s clit, barely hanging on as her whole arm became a piston. She added a finger, then another, then began to curl them against Carmilla’s g-spot with each thrust.

Carmilla was shaking and crying. Her words flew out behind gritted teeth, “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come again, god yes, LAURA!”

Her body went wild as a gush of her wetness coated Laura. She humped hard three, four times, riding out the harsh waves of her orgasm before collapsing completely. Laura crawled up and curled her body completely around her spent vampire, kissing along her neck.

“Wow,” breathed Carmilla, wiping happy, spent tears from her eyes. Laura reached up and cupped her face. “You are something else.”

They kissed sweetly, lips barely touching. Laura whispered, “I’m glad you think so.”

Carmilla reached down to pull the blanket over their bodies. “Are you spent yet, sweetheart?”

With a newfound energy, Laura tossed back the blanket and sat up to straddle Carmilla. “Actually, there’s something under your pillow I really think we should try out.”


	3. Reciprocation

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and smirked at Laura, then showed her strength by flipping them quickly and straddling Laura. “You wanna try it out, huh?”

Laura’s hands were on the back of Carmilla’s neck, and she lifted her hips, whispering “Take me.” 

Carmilla felt her desire melt like molten gold inside her veins. She leaned down and kissed Laura with fervor, thrusting their hips together and moaning. She reached behind Laura’s head and pulled the strap-on from under the pillow.

Her super-human speed came in handy as she hid the awkwardness of putting on the strap-on, getting up and sliding it onto her body in an instant. She hovered over Laura, teasing the black dildo along her slit as Laura bit her lip and whimpered. Carmilla held her face an inch from Laura’s and said, “Shh, I want to taste you first.”

Carmilla slid down Laura’s body and engulfed her pussy in her mouth. She licked and suckled, playing with her clit, sliding her tongue into Laura’s entrance. She wanted to play with her, set her on fire until she couldn’t stand it.

“God, you taste so fucking good, Laura.”

“You’re gonna make me come like that,” Laura responded, grinding her hips into Carmilla’s face as Carmilla sucked hard on her clit.

“Mm, not yet, sweetheart.”

Carmilla reached down and turned on the bullet vibe tucked into the strap-on, then positioned herself between Laura’s legs. Laura lifted her hips and tucked her feet against Carmilla’s ass, trying to pull her inside. Carmilla laughed, trying to resist, before finally thrusting the dildo inside of Laura. Laura cried out, wrapping her arms and legs around Carmilla, who leaned forward for a kiss.

Carmilla started slow, reveling in the way their bodies fit together, loving their perfect rhythm as she thrust into Laura. Laura met Carmilla each time, pushing her hips up against her as Carmilla began to speed up, slipping deeper into Laura each time.

“Oh my god, Carmilla. Fuck me!” Laura screamed as Carmilla began slamming into her harder than any human could even attempt. A hot-white warmth was spreading from her core all over her body as she leaned back, splayed on the bed and gripping the sheets. Carmilla lifted her hips off the bed, holding them in her hand and balancing on her knees.

“Please baby. Yes, Carmilla. I’m so close.”

Baby. Laura could still be so sweet even as Carmilla was fucking her so hard she could hear the bed splintering beneath them. Carmilla reached down to play with Laura’s clit between her fingers and there was a crescendo as she used her super-human speed to thrust into Laura. 

There was a loud, guttural collision of a moan and scream as Laura shuddered all over the bed, shaking and sputtering. She melted quickly, her legs drooping and one arm falling off the bed. A part of Carmilla wanted to go again, but she knew the human wouldn’t be able to go for a second round like she could. Laura was barely conscious.

Carmilla quickly turned off the vibrator and slipped off the strap-on, then laid on top of Laura just to feel their bodies together. Carmilla never generated that much warmth, but Laura’s body was hot enough for the both of them.

After several minutes of simply caressing her, Laura finally spoke. “I can’t…even express how amazing that was. You are wonderful.”

Carmilla blushed and they kissed softly. “You need to sleep now, creampuff?”

“Yes, please.” Laura rolled over to face the wall. Her voice came out small and trembling as she asked, “Hold me?” 

“Of course,” Carmilla responded. She wound her arms around Laura, threading their hands together and nuzzling against Laura’s shoulder. She planted a kiss on Laura’s temple and said, “Always.”


End file.
